The Devil in the Details - Prt 06
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 03 - 0100L Her desire to slam the doors in Edger's smug face was thwarted by the fact that the doors both opened and closed themselves. That said what lay beyond those glass doors stole her breath away the moment she saw it. " ... " There were no words ... The office was larger than the apartment she had been hiding in downstairs for the last year. At its center was a Black Martian Marble desk with all the trappings one would expect to find on such a desk. A bronze statue of Athena on the one corner and one of Venus on the other and a crystal display bar at desks center to allow ease of access to the central hub via a holographic interface. To the one side of the room there was a pair of bookshelves with shelves nearly filled with real books framing a notably larger bronze of Apollo embracing a young woman in the early stages of transforming into a tree or bush. To the other side a pair of black leather couches with a Black Martian Marble coffee table A large brass Globe of Mars seated on a display in the corner. " Don't tell me this was here the whole time... " She grumbled to herself. " Fine, then I wont tell you this was all here the whole time." Edger smirked standing in the doorway. Still annoyed with the rat she let the silence hang in the air for a moment. " Here's the best part... " Edger motioned to the wall just short of the bookshelves pressing his palm against the smooth dark surface. A hidden palm reader cycling and the hidden door opening to reveal a stairway heading downward. " Direct access to your own private quarters below. -- Unlike the large Office space above, the quarters below were unfinished and empty though sharing many design similarities. The decorator clearly having a thing for black marble stone given all the exposed surfaces were made of the substance. Even unfinished and unlived in however Nagoya could not help but nod her approval. " It's not impressively large mind you but it is nice." Edger agreed. " Offering a quick tour as he walked the length of the unit. " It's the size of three standard units. This is the central space addressing your traditional living and dining room area's. You have a open kitchen space over there." He then motioned to the other side." And two bedrooms area's and shared bath between." Edger paused to press a on the wall that drew a set of curtains open revealing an impressive view of the city center before nodding his approval. " I'm having facilities see if they can locate the items earmarked for the space as well as have your things brought up from your old room later tonight. That said you already have a rather nice bed in there so I figured ... " Nagoya shot Edger a an evil look. Edger took the hint nodding his understanding. " No worries Luv, as it happen's I already have a choice little spot picked out on Level C and a soft little body already in it to keep me warm.'' " I'm happy for you ..." Nagoya offered trying to suppress the urge to be sarcastic. Edger for his part smiled. " So with all that out of the way. As much as it pains me I must attend to other matters. Dirty Deeds dont get themselves done after all. " Nagoya nodded. " A sharks gotta swim..." " They do indeed Luv."